Untitled 11:11
by CrimeShowFanatic93
Summary: Now that we all know Nick Amaro has left for Cali, Olivia will obviously be needing a new detective -or maybe two- to replace him. What happens when Olivia is told that she has to approve transfers for two applicants that have familiar faces and last name? Will be an E/O story eventually, also very A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this.

 **A/N:** Hey-oh! **Please note the** ** _A/U!_** I don't want to have to explain why certain things are the way they are. Just know, a few things _are the same_ , but the ages, and most other things are entirely different from the show. I know some of you will realize I still have my other E/O story ( _When Worlds Collide_ ) and have no fear, I'll be doing both! This is just a little something I've been thinking about for a couple of days, but wanted to get far enough in W.W.C. to see the reaction of it, as it was my first time writing anything publicly. So far, I'm proud of how it's going, and hoping you'll continue to enjoy it. For anyone that hasn't read it, just know I'll be moving across town in one and a half days, so this first chapter will be it for about a week or so. (Sorry about that!) Anyhow, I'm still thinking of a name this one for sure, so if when you read this one chapter and can think of a fitting name, let me know either in a review or message. Hope you guys enjoy this new story! \\-_-/

Title: Untitled 11:11(for now)

By: CrimeShowFanatic93 [aka Marissa]

Rating: M, Language: English, Genre's: Friendship, Family, Romance

Characters: O. Benson, E. Stabler, R. Stabler, L. Stabler, others later on

Summary: Now that we all know Nick Amaro has left for Cali, Olivia will obviously be needing a new detective -or maybe two- to replace him. What happens when Olivia is told that she _has_ to approve transfers for two applicants that have familiar faces and last name? _Will be an E/O story eventually, also_ ** _very_** **_A/U_** _._

 **CHAPTER ONE:** SURPRISES

The newly promoted Lieutenant Olivia Benson, was sitting in her office going through potential applicants to replace Nick Amaro. It pained her, but she completely understood why Nick had chosen to go out to California, she would have done the same thing. _Maybe._ It'd be harder for her for obvious reasons, but it doesn't matter anyway, she's not the one leaving. There was a knock on her office door and she looked up to see Fin.

"Come on in Fin." she waved him in.

"Ugh, Tucker's here to see ya, I told him I'd make sure you were here first, but just wanted to give ya heads up.. So ugh head's up!" he told her.

"Okay.. Great. Thanks! Send him in I guess." she smiled, but inside she was trying not to freak out, trying to think of why Tucker would be there. She took the lieutenant's exam, and passed fairly easily. The only thing she could think of why he'd be here would be because she hasn't figured out who is going to be the new sergeant. Fin didn't want it, Rollins was still debating it, and Carisi was both still too knew and wouldn't be able to handle law school _and_ being a sergeant even if he did have enough time.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything Lieutenant Benson." Ed Tucker walked in a black suit, carrying what looked like two manilla files in his left hand.

"No. Not really. Just looking through the applicants to see if I could suggest anyone to you or the guys down at One P.P." Olivia smiled slightly at the older man that seemed to turn a new leaf after her ordeal with Lewis three years ago now.

"Actually that's what I'm here for.. I've got two applicants that the big guys want you to approve their transfers immediately." he held up the two files, then handed them to her. "I wanted to be the first to tell you. And I can't lie, I wanted to see your reaction to them." he smirked at her.

Olivia stared at him for a few minutes, then opened the first folder, and started to read through it. She gasped slightly a few times when reading through it.

Name: Stabler, Elizabeth, C.

Age: 23

Birth Date: 02-21-1992

Birth Mother: _Unknown_

Birth Father: _Unknown_

Department Now: Beat Cop

Reasoning for Applying: My adoptive father, Elliot J. Stabler, worked in the Special Victims Unit for most of my life that I remember. His last partner before he left the force, Olivia Benson, inspired me to want to help people like she had.

With her hand covering her mouth Olivia then read through the second file, gasping at about the same times as she did for the previous one.

Name: Stabler, Richard, C.

Age: 23

Birth Date: 02-21-1992

Birth Mother: _Unknown_

Birth Father: _Unknown_

Department Now: Narcotics

Reasoning for Applying: My adoptive father, Elliot J. Stabler, worked in the Special Victims Unit for fifteen years. I believe I can make the same contribution and difference.

Olivia finally looked up to see Ed looking at one of the photos that was taken at the small party the squad had thrown the afternoon Noah officially became a Benson. She couldn't help but smile slightly about that day. It had been a whirl wind that's for sure with Johnny D taking the court room bailiffs gun, holding her hostage, shooting the judge in the shoulder, then making a run for it with the bailiff as his hostage. Luckily and unluckily Nick followed him out to the hallway, shot and killed Johnny D, but not before Johnny shot and killed the bailiff and Nick himself was shot in the knee and in the abdomen.

"When was this?" he looked up to see Olivia looking the exact same picture that was in his hand.

"The day I was officially granted the pleasure of being Noah's adoptive mother." she smiled brightly, which then turned into a slight frown, "And the day Amaro officially told me he was leaving to go to California. Four months ago practically, hard to believe isn't it?"

He nodded his head, "I don't know if I've told you this or not, but congratulations on becoming a mother Olivia. At the ripe old age of thirty-seven!" he chuckled.

"A woman never gives her age Ed, you know that." she smirked, but turned serious when she asked him, "I thought Elliot and Kathy Stabler were the biological parents of Elizabeth and Richard?"

"I wish I could answer that question for you. Really, I do, because I want to know the same damn thing. I was always under the impression they were. Anyway, when I was called by the head man down at One P.P. he told me to be expecting two manilla files that held the applications of two people within the next week and to call him when I got them, but _not_ to look in them. Well, it just so happened that he was there in the office building when I got them. I called him up immediately, he came up, told me that these two would take the one spot that was open, not to ask questions, just to be sure that it was done, and it be done quickly. So, here I am, a day later, in your office telling you that this needs to be done and done quickly. As in this needs to take top priority over everything else work related, except a case. Including figuring out who your second in line will be." he had finally sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Okay.. Since I'll be leaving in like half an hour, I'll call in to their Captain's tomorrow morning first thing. Do either of them know that I'm going to be their boss if they get the job? Or even know that they _both_ applied for it since they are in different precincts?" she asked him.

"Please make sure it gets done, otherwise I'm going to get the heat because I told them I'd make sure you got the message. And Lieutenant, it's not a matter of _if_ _they get_ the job, it's a matter of _when do they start_ the job. The big guys have already approved of it, they just wanted you to have a quick heads up, and you make the call to their Captain's. This way it doesn't sound like they're playing favorites. I couldn't tell you if they knew the other also applied. Again, I was told to make sure it was done quickly and not to ask any questions. Trust me, I was every bit as surprised as you were when I read their names. I didn't even know they had joined the force. I'm going to leave, so call me when you get the chance tomorrow. Preferably right after you get done approving their transfer requests from their Captains. Also, don't tell anyone who the newbies will be yet. Tell them that two detectives will be taking the empty spot and the fill in guy out there spots if they ask. And you'll discuss when they'll start with their Captain's, but please tell me first. I'd let them introduce themselves, though I think Detective Tutuola will recognize at least one of them or they'll recognize him. By the way, it was good seeing you again Olivia. Remember, you're the same rank as me now, I can't try to screw your career anymore without screwing my own." he winked, stood up, and walked out of her office.

She just numbly nodded. He hadn't shut her door all the way, so she heard him say goodbye to the others as he walked out, but nobody replied to him. Instead, they just watched him leave the squad room. When their superior officer hadn't exited her office after ten minutes, everyone looked around trying to decide what to do. It was a slow Tuesday evening, closing in on 7:00 PM fairly quickly and they knew Olivia left no later than 7:05 most nights unless their was a case. Though she was now a Lieutenant, she still acted if she was still a detective, which earned her high praise among her squad and even a majority of her bosses down at One Police Plaza.

"I'm going to head out a little early tonight guys, don't stay too late. Though you know the standard, if you need me, call me." Olivia announced walking out of her office with the two files Tucker had brought her, and locking the door.

"Everything okay Liv?" Fin asked her with a worried glance.

"Ugh.. Yeah. Just been a long day, and I miss Noah." she wanted to just get out of there, but didn't want to be rude and just walk away.

"I call bullshit Lieutenant on the long day. We only had that quick case this morning, that even Barba said will be a quick prosecute." Carisi spoke up.

"I just want to get home to my son okay?! Am I not allowed to do that tonight? Damn it, I'm the one in charge here, not any of you, so if you have a problem with me, take it up with IAB or 1PP!" she yelled, gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the bullpen. She didn't wait for a reply from any of them, she just stormed out, making her way to the elevator swiftly.

"What just happened?" Amanda asked what everyone was thinking.

Fin shook his head, "I don't know, but I'll try to figure it out. She's obviously stressed about something, just- just I don't know, make sure everything is in order. I'm going to go see if I can catch her on the way down." he ran out of the squad room.

"Why doesn't he just take the Sergeants exam already? He'd pass with flying colors!" Amanda chuckled shaking her head walking back to her desk.

Fin, just barely catches the elevator before it closes all the way, and Olivia is there with her eyes closed, trying not to cry. Fin see's a lone tear escape her eye, before she quickly wiped it away and opened her eyes. "What do you want Fin?" she snapped.

Before answering he hit the STOP button in the elevator.

"Are you fucking crazy Fin?" she shrieked. "I want to get home to Noah. That's it. Now get this elevator going or I'll pull your rank. Don't make me do it Fin, I need somebody to help keep me sane when they come." she whispered.

" _They_? When _they_ come? Don't tell me you're going all John Munch on me now. And I'll take my chances with you. You were fine until Ed _fuckin_ Tucker walked in your office for fifteen minutes, then walked out like everything was just peachy. What's going on baby girl?" he asked her with genuine concern. This wasn't the Olivia Benson he knew. At _any_ point in the past sixteen years since he transferred from narcotics.

"I'm not supposed to tell you guys.." she breathed.

"Liv, something is bothering you. I'm not asking as your co-worker, I'm asking as your friend, now _what_ is wrong? I don't care if you aren't supposed to tell _us_ , you can tell _me_." he whispered back to her.

She just shook her head, "Not here. Go." she took a deep breath, "-go tell them that you're leaving for the night to try to talk to me at my apartment. I'm going to go ahead home. I'll see you in a little while."

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" he asked her honestly.

"What? Of course I'm okay to drive Fin! It's not like I've been drinking or I'm high on something! Just go before I change my mind to tell you."

He held up his hands in surrender, "I'm just worried about you is all. I'll be at your apartment in an hour. Whatever it is, don't stress too much about it, I'll help you with whatever it is, okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Thank you Fin. I appreciate it a lot. Just don't tell the squad you caught up with me, please?"

"Anytime Liv, you know that. I appreciate you willing to tell me. See you in an hour." with that he turned the elevator back on, and pressed the open doors button, and walked back into the bullpen with all eyes on him.

-End Chapter One-

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? Title suggestions? Anything? You know how to answer. I hope you guys liked it. As I said, it's definitely an A/U, and sadly this is all you guys will get for a week or so while I move across town. No matter what anyone says, **_YOU_** do matter. Bye for now! \\-_-/


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading

this.

 **UNTITLED 11:11**

 **A/N:** Hello! In case you don't follow my other story, I'm finally back! Moving took longer than expected and storms prevented my internet from working like it was supposed to. In any case, I'm happy with the response this got for just the one chapter. :) If you've got any suggestions for this one, let me know, or if there is something you _don't_ like about it, let me know too. Here's your next chapter!

\\-_-/

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

"Did you catch her Fin?" Amanda asked worriedly as he walked in, grabbed his things, and turned off his desk lamp.

"No." he shook his head, "I'm gonna take off and try to intercept her at her apartment. By the time I get there I'm hopin Noah will already be asleep so the two of us can talk. She was fine until Tucker went in her office, so obviously he said something to fuck with her psyche. I've never trusted that S.O.B." he looked back at the squad. "You all just pack up and go home, I'm not even goin to bother comin back until tomorrow morning. G'night Carisi, Amanda." with that he walked out.

On his drive to Olivia's Fin racked his brain for who could be the 'they' she had referred to. He would've thought Stabler, but he was only one man, that didn't fit. He decided to let it go until she actually told him what was up, though that was much easier said than done. He kept thinking back at how she'd changed her demeanor so quickly, whether it was intentional or not, it just shocked him. Even after being kidnapped and sexually assaulted by the prick William Lewis, she never snapped. Hell, even when she was nearly raped by Lowell Harris however many years ago now, she was never like this.

Fin shook his head once again, if he didn't start paying attention to where he was going, he'd never make it to her apartment in one piece, or even alive for that matter. Thankfully he was getting closer to her apartment building with every passing moment. He looked down at his speedometer and had to slow down a bit, going forty-five through some of the side streets would surely alert someone. Finally, he was within two blocks, so he stopped at the bodega and got a bottle of wine, he figured they might need it.. Particularly if her mood swings continued so wildly.

When Fin got out of his car after parking in a spot across the street from her apartment building, he decided to give her a quick call so she'd know he was there, and could buzz him up. She answered nearly immediately,

"Benson." came her usual answer.

"Hey Liv, it's me, can you buzz me up?" Fin replied.

"Yeah, sure, give me a second." and true to her word, about thirty seconds later, she buzzed him up. He made his way up to her floor, and gently knocked on her door, unsure if Noah was asleep or not. She opened the door, and smiled lightly at one of the people she considered family, and loved him like a big brother.

"You know you really didn't need to come over tonight. You'll find out what's up in a few days at the most probably anyway." she told him as he stepped in, and looked around slightly. He'd only been in this particular apartment of hers a few times. "Don't worry Fin, Noah is asleep in his room down the hall. I had just shut his door when you called me to buzz you in actually.. I see you bought a bottle of wine." she raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out why he felt the need to even entertain the idea that things were so bad that it required alcohol. A small voice in her head simply told her that she should think back on how she left the precinct that evening.

Fin chuckled uneasily, "Yeah.. After the way I left you, I wanted to have something familiar around. Just in case ya know? And Liv? I did need to come over tonight, as I said in the elevator, this is between best friends, not just co-workers. Let's go get this party started with a glass of wine, and you can start telling me _who_ the _they_ are from earlier. Deal?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk there Detective Tutuloa?" she chuckled, "I'm kidding, but you get to fill them, because if I do, I'll drink it straight from the bottle."

"No problem with that, ya just gotta show me where you keep your wine glasses." he smiled lightly at her. So she took him to her kitchen, where she just told him to get them out of her dishwasher. Fin nodded, and got two pretty basic looking wine glasses, and followed her into the living room,

"Wait here a second, I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable, and grab what will tell you who the ' _they_ ' are." Olivia said.

It was the first time Fin realized she was still in her full work outfit, so he nodded, and smirked, "I'll be waiting right here for ya Ms. Benson." which caused her to chuckle as she made it to her room. About ten minutes later she reappeared with an over sized USMC T-shirt and a pair of charcoal gray yoga pants. Her glasses were in one hand, in the other she carried the two manilla folders that Fin recognized from when she stormed out of the bullpen earlier.

"You ready for the shock of your life?" she smirked at Fin.

"Now you're makin me nervous woman.."

"Oh trust me, this will blow you away. And possibly make you nervous, guess it just depends on how you take it." she sat down across from him, lowered her glasses to her eyes, and cleared her throat. "I'm going to read you these, don't ask me any questions, because frankly when you hear this, you'll know the exact amount I do. And if you believe Tucker in any sort of way, how much he knows."

"I don't trust that son of bitch anymore than Stabler." he replied.

"Better get to trusting Stabler again, we've got two of 'em joining the team." she looked him dead in the eye.

"You're fuckin with me right? Elliot and who?"

"I wish I was Fin, Jesus Christ, I wish I was. And it's not Elliot that is coming back." she opened the folders on her coffee table, "Name: Richard C. Stabler, age: 23.. Name: Elizabeth C. Stabler, age: 23" she looked up at him and he was shaking his head,

"Fuck. No wonder you were so shaken up after Tucker left your office."

"That's not the thing that shook me up Fin. I could deal with them coming back.." she whispered looking down.

"Olivia.. What are you talking about?" he looked at her with worried eyes, again, this was never like her.

She looked up into his eyes, "You know when you put in your file, you've got to put who your parents are?"

Fin nodded, "Yeah.. Their mother and father are Elliot and Kathy, what seems to be the problem?"

Just as he had nonchalantly nodded, she did the same but shook her head instead, "No they aren't Fin. Their parents are _unknown_. According to these files anyway.. Both state that Elliot is their 'adoptive father' and Elliot would've only been 15 when they were born. I know that man inside and out practically, there's no way he had children that young. When I joined SVU, he'd already been apart of the department two and a half years, and the twins were like eight, going to be nine I believe. I've _talked_ to his mother Fin! That would've been something pretty important I think she would've told me. I'm supposed to call their captains tomorrow to approve their transfer requests. Tucker told me that they most likely didn't know the other put in for it given they are in different precincts now." she had tears running down her face by the time she looked back up to Fin. His mouth was open, and just looking down at the open folders.

"Holy shit. Is that even possible? That Stabler isn't their father, who do they say their mother is?"

"Also _unknown_. Lizzie put me down as her reasoning pretty much, stating that I inspired her to help people like I had, and that was why she was applying for the SVU opening. Besides the fact that 'my adoptive father, Elliot J. Stabler, worked in the Special Victims Unit for most of my life that I remember.'.." she picked up her glass of wine and downed it in one long sip.

"Easy there Liv, you've still got Noah you gotta think about all night. Do you truly believe that they aren't naturally Stabler's? I can't imagine them not, they've got his eyes, Rich definitely has his temperament. You know that probably better than anyone though- about both Stabler's temperament I mean." he eyed her carefully. He didn't want to piss of his superior/best friend/little sister, but he wanted her honest opinion.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "One hundred percent honestly? No. But what am I supposed to do? Call up Elliot and, and what would I even say to him? I stopped calling and texting him after he just quit. He never did answer me when I did, what would be so different now?" she hadn't realized a few tears had made there way down her face until they dripped down onto her hands.

"You still miss him don't ya?" Fin whispered.

"Every day Fin. Especially now with Noah.. He always told me that I'd make a great mother one day. Now that I am, he isn't here to witness it. Don't take this the wrong way, but when I was kidnapped by Lewis, he was the one I wanted to rescue me. I told Lewis that my former partner would break his face, his bones, everything and not think twice about it. I fully believe he would've too." she spoke quietly. "I feel so weak because I still miss him, and would do anything to have him back, just so I could see him again."

"It's okay to miss him Liv. Yeah, he pissed me off more times than not, but most of the time he treated you right. There was a few times when I thought you'd kill him, but overall he cared about you. A lot. And now.. Even if Lizzie and Rich aren't his natural born kids, they'll know how to get a hold of him. When are they supposed to start?"

"I've got to call their Captain's tomorrow, first thing to approve their transfers, then call Tucker so he can tell the big guys at 1PP. He -Tucker- said not to ask questions and to just go with it. I've still gotta figure out who my number two is going to be, but this has to take precedent over everything except a case. I just can't believe that both of them are going to be in the squad more than anything else.." she poured herself another half of glass of the wine Fin had brought.

"Oh.. Do ya mind if I stay on your couch tonight? It's getting kinda late and I don't want to fall asleep on my way home."

"Only if you tell me your real reasoning of wanting to stay." she eyed him, he looked back at her, "I don't buy that it's getting late shit Fin. Elliot would use it when him and Kathy were fighting or if something was really bothering me.. He had that sixth sense.. Now seriously, tell me why you're really wanting to stay. You can. Just tell me why." she wasn't wavering.

"Because I'm worried about ya tonight. It's a lot to ingest that you're going to be in charge of two of your former partners children, then to find out they apparently aren't his biologically.." he shook his head, "I'm not gonna to push it with you, I just want to be able to let you have some piece of mind so you can sleep tonight. I'm here for you Liv, seriously."

Olivia stood up and got him an extra pillow and blanket from her hall closet. "I appreciate you looking out for my well being Fin, but please believe me, I'm okay. I'm fine. Shook up a little bit, but nothing I can't handle. I'm heading to take a shower, then bed. You can find the remote on the end table down there." she pointed to the other side of the couch, "Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Essentially make yourself at home. I'll see you in the morning. Oh, heads up, Noah typically wakes up around 6:00." she smiled and headed to her room.

-End Chapter Two-

 **A/N:** My apologies for taking so long to update this. It's not a very good chapter I think, but I really wanted this to have an update. The good part is, is that you'll hopefully get an update sooner. I figure I'll be back on my usual schedule of updating every 4 or 5 days pretty soon. Once everything is put away now that we're completely moved, it will go back to that, it might take a few days for that to happen, so fair warning. In any case, hope you guys got the gist of what I was trying to convey. (Which was that Fin just wants the best for Liv, no matter what it involves.) Sorry again for the poor chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise! :) Any idea's/comments/suggestions send em my way! As always, YOU DO MATTER! Don't let anyone tell you anything different! \\-_-/


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading

this.

 **UNTITLED 11:11**

 **A/N:** 'Ello! Sorry for the wait on this one, since we've moved we've had some family drama and my mom now has pneumonia, so my free time has been essential nonexistent lately.  Hopefully things will calm down now. Let me know what you think, or if you've got any kind of suggestions, you know how to let me know. :) Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **CHAPTER THREE:** OLD FACES REAPPEAR

Fin woke up to Noah poking his back, then in a harsh whisper, "Noah! Leave Uncle Fin alone! Let him sleep some more while momma finishes up breakfast."

"Sowwy mama." came Noah's small voice.

"You better sorry little boy, or the tickle monster is gonna get ya." Fin turned over and picked him up. Noah squealed with laughter as Fin started tickling his tummy. Olivia watched from her kitchen, and couldn't help but smile brightly as her son and her older brother so to say laughed together. After a few more minutes of laughter, Fin and Noah got up, and went into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can make you for breakfast Fin?" Olivia asked.

"You're cooking?" he raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I'm kiddin, but no thank you, I'll take a cup of coffee though if you've got it."

She nodded, "Sure, let me finish Noah's eggs, then I'll get a pot going for you and I. If you want to take a shower, the second door on the right is a bathroom with extra towels, toothbrushes, wash clothes and whatever else you need."

"Maybe if we leave a little early I can catch a shower in the locker room.." he proposed.

"We? You know I've got to drop off Noah at daycare before I head to the precinct right?"

"Well yeah, of course. It'll be alright, you'll just have to give me directions, _or_ you could drive us if you wanted to. I don't mind leaving earlier." he commented like it really wasn't that big of deal.

"If you don't care, I guess it wouldn't hurt any." she consented.

"What do I have to do anyway Liv? And it'll only be like fifteen minutes earlier than usual."

She nodded, "Can you put Noah up in his high chair for me while I put his eggs on his plate."

"Sure. C'mere little man! Uncle Fin is gonna get ya!" he chased after him slightly, but quickly caught up to him and scooped him up. "You're getting pretty fast there Noah. Pretty soon you'll be outrunning everybody huh?"

Noah smiled and replied an enthusiastic "Yeah!" and pumped his hand up in the air.

Both adults chuckled, as Olivia put his Batman plate in front of him with his eggs, and gave him his Batman plastic fork to eat them with, along with a fruit cup.

"Somebody is quite the Batman fan I see." Fin chuckled.

"Oh yeah, he wants Batman this, Batman that. His birthday is even going to be Batman themed." she whispered the last part so Noah wouldn't hear her.

"That sounds like fun! I'll know what to get him for it then, so I better be invited." Fin smiled as she helped Noah feed himself, "He seems to be progressing really well Liv."

"He is. It seems after he became a Benson, he's taken off in everything. He's only a little bit behind in his speech, but his doctor said that as long as he has a little bit of speech therapy now that he's in daycare, he'll be right up where he needs to be once it's time for either pre- school, or kindergarten, he'll be right on track. I think it's helping that I'm working with him on nights I get home at a decent time, and Lucy has been working with him when he's off from daycare." she grinned and continued to hold out her arm to assist Noah in feeding himself so he'd get the idea.

"He's doing so well because he has a great momma. You realize that right?"

"I don't see him often enough for me to be the sole reason Fin. You and I both know that. It'll be easier once I find my two, that way I can leave a little bit earlier unless I'm needed you know?" she finished up feeding Noah, took him out of his high chair, and kept him on her hip as she put his fork and plate in the dishwasher. Fin nodded his understanding.

"Can you hold him for me while I go to make sure all of the stuff he needs is in his small bag, and then we'll be ready to go if you are Uncle Fin." she smiled, and handed him to Fin when he nodded in the affirmative to holding him for a few moments. "Momma will be right back sweetie." she kissed his head, then headed to his bedroom.

"You got one awesome momma there Noah, I hope you know how lucky you are. She'll always deflect the praise, but really, she's the reason you're doin so well." Fin bounced the young boy on his hip.

About fifteen minutes later, she was getting Noah out of his car seat to carry him into his day care. "I love you momma's big boy. Yeah I do, you mean the world to me. I'll see you later Noah." she smiled with a few tears in her eyes. Dropping him off at day care will never be easy with the job she has, but it's getting slightly better than that first time.

"Hi Ms. Benson, how are you and Noah doing this morning?" one of the daycare workers, Lila, came over to get Noah.

"Oh, we're doing pretty well. Sorry for being kind of early, I've got some stuff that's important than gets done at work today. Noah had some eggs and a small fruit cup for breakfast." she smiled.

"It's no problem at all being a little early, and good to hear that he likes fruit." Lila smiled, "You'd be surprised the amount of children we get every day that absolutely hate every fruit and vegetable."

"I can only imagine, thankfully there's not much Noah doesn't like. Well, I need to get going, Lucy will be here to pick him up when he's done for the day. Have a good day Noah, momma loves you!" she blew him a kiss, in which he smiled, and replied, "Wuv yu too mama!" then blew a kiss back.

When she got back to Fin's car, she got in, and they drove to the precinct. "I'll see ya in bout twenty minutes Lieutenant." Fin smirked, and went off to the locker rooms to take his shower.

Olivia, rubbed her hands down her pants, suddenly she was nervous about the calls she needed to make. She went into her office, and looked up the numbers for both precincts that she'd be needing to call in about ten minutes. The lieutenant had decided last night that she'd wait for 8:00 before contacting the other captains, just as a courtesy. Her cell phone buzzed and she nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked at it, and nearly fainted at who it was from: _El_. Even during the four years he'd been out of her life, she always kept his number in her phone. Why? She didn't know. Maybe just for the familiarity of seeing his shortened name that had brought her so much joy, and anguish at times, during their twelve year partnership.

She unlocked her phone, closed her eyes, took a couple deep breaths, then reopened her eyes, and clicked on 'messages'. Another deep breath, she then clicked on the one name she thought that she'd never get anything from again: _Olivia Benson?_

 ** _O: Who's asking?_**

 _E: Elliot Stabler._

 ** _O: Then yes, this is she._**

 _E: Can we talk…?_

 ** _O: I don't know can we?_**

 _E: I hope so. Look up._

Olivia looked up, and dropped her phone, not caring that it clattered to the ground. There in her office doorway was the one and only Elliot Stabler.

"You son of a bitch!" she shot up out of her chair, pushing her chair back, briskly walked over to him, pulled him into her office, looked to see if she saw anyone, not seeing any of her squad she slammed her door shut, closed the blinds that were on her door and the one that allowed people to see into her office from the bullpen. When she was finished, she turned around and he was just staring at her from where she had pulled him in.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" she asked icily.

He just stood there looking at her, _drinking in_ the way she was a little bit heavier from the last time he saw her, but was every bit as -if not more so- beautiful. She walked around the chair that stood between them, and when she was close enough she smacked him across the face, "Answer me damn you! You don't get to just show up after four years and just stare at me like you want to devour me!" she shouted as she grabbed his left hand, held it up, and started to say, "See you are -" she stopped mid sentence when she didn't see his usual gold wedding band. "…No longer married." she whispered. She looked up to his face, and he just looked into her eyes.

"You done assaulting me know Lieutenant Benson?" he asked quietly.

"No." she choked out.

"Then let me have it. Smack me, hit me, kick me, whatever, just let me have it!" he growled.

She hit him in the chest, with her right hand, but not very hard, "Why'd you leave?" another hit to his chest, but with her left, "Why'd you leave _me_?" another, "I fucking fell apart when you left!" another, "Why?" another hit, "God damn it, why won't you answer anything I ask you?!" a final punch, then she just wrapped her arms around him with tears falling freely down her face. He stood there for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"No matter what my answers are to all of those questions, it won't make you feel better. Right now, just let the tears out Liv. Let 'em out." he himself had tears running down his face, but like her he didn't want to let go. He was scared if he let go, she wouldn't be there anymore. She felt the same way he did, their non-verbal communication was just as strong as it was the moment he left. They stood there for about five minutes, until there was a knock at her door, which made them jump apart, and if Elliot hadn't been so close, Olivia would've fallen over one of the chairs.

Instead, he grabbed her around the waist and instinctively held her close to him. He could feel her heart beat, which was going faster than he had ever felt anyone's, but he made a mental note to find a way to get her this close again. She fit into every crook of his body, and he fit into every one of hers.

"Wh- who is it?" she called out.

"Rollins. I was just making sure you were here, I didn't see your SUV, but -can I just come in?" Amanda said through the door.

Elliot looked at her as she ran her hand through her hair. "Umm yeah, give me a few seconds." she motioned Elliot to go underneath her desk. He rose an eyebrow, but smiled and nodded. As soon as he was underneath it, Olivia took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, though it probably didn't do anything to fix her make-up that surely made her look like a raccoon. She chuckled at the thought, but called through the door for Amanda to come on in as she turned around and walked back behind her desk. She eyed Elliot before Amanda opened the door. He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes, but chuckled herself.

She picked up her phone from the place it had fallen off her desk, that now had a small crack on the screen, but wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. She was just sitting back up when Amanda finally opened the door.

"Hey Liv, just wanted to check in on ya after how you took off last night.. So how are you? You look like you've been crying.." the blonde asked genuinely concerned about her boss, who was more like a best friend now after everything that had gone on between them since they had become co-workers four years ago.

"I'm doing okay.. I'll be out shortly to apologize to everybody about last night.. Last night I had learned some pretty big news that I hadn't known before, and it threw me in a tail spin. I'll probably be in a fog for a while until I can adjust to the big news. You'll find out what it is soon, the entire squad will actually. I appreciate the concern though, it means a lot." she smiled at the younger woman.

"Anytime Liv, you always check on us if we're doing okay, so I thought what the hell, I'll check on you for once." Amanda smiled.

"Again, I appreciate it a lot."

"Well, I'll see you shortly.. Do you want me to leave your door open? It's not like you to have everything closed up in here.."

"Close it. I've got to make a few calls, and don't want the noise of the bullpen to filter in."

"Okay, remember if you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm here. I'm not the first person you'd think of I know, but the offers there Liv. Anytime." the blonde smiled, and walked out shutting the door as she went.

Olivia pushed her chair out enough for Elliot to get out from beneath her desk. "So what _are_ you doing here Elliot?"

"I heard from the grapevine that two of my children were going to be approved to transfer to the unit.. And.. I -" Elliot started, but stopped mid sentence when he saw a picture of her and Noah, on the day she adopted him. The same picture Tucker had been looking at the night before. "You have a son?" he choked out looking at the picture to her, and back to the picture.

"He's adopted.. That picture you're looking at was the day I was officially granted quote full custody of him. His name is Noah. He'll be two years old in a couple of months. I initially found him in a dresser drawer on a case when he was only about eight months old. He had been kidnapped along with a few other young children, and then had been bounced from foster home to foster home. Finally the judge looking after his welfare had asked if I'd be willing to foster him for a year, -I had been going to every update hearing- then if all worked out after that year, I could adopt him.. Well, it had been a year in May, and I passed the necessary requirements with the help of Langan, a few of the detectives, plus the new ADA. So now he's my son, Noah Porter Benson." she wasn't sure as to why she felt the need to tell him all of that.

Elliot grinned, "As much as I can't stand Langan, I'm excited that you're a mother now. I always knew you'd make a great one. Anyhow, should I ugh, leave so you can make these calls that you told the blonde detective about?"

His reluctance to go back as to why he was just now coming back wasn't lost on Olivia, outside of hearing his kids - _adopted kids_ \- she reminded herself, that they were going to be approved to transfer here, but she decided to drop it for now because he was here. The man she had wanted for longer than she would care to admit, the man that she should be kicking out of her office, out of her _life_ , but couldn't bring herself to, was actually here. Standing in front of her desk.

She shook her head, "No. Somehow you found out that I'm calling up Elizabeth and Richards captains to approve their transfers here, so you can just stay. Plus, you leave now, everybody will have too many questions that neither you nor I will want to answer. Particularly from Fin. So take a seat, you'll be here a while." she looked at him, and she could tell he hadn't thought about anything past just showing up. He recovered well though, and sat down in one of the chairs across from her. Olivia looked at her watch, 8:15 AM stared back at her.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair, took a deep breath, then grabbed the small post-it note that she had written both captain's names and numbers on. She took another deep breath, looked over to Elliot, who was staring off into space, then pushed in the numbers for Lizzie's captain.

"Hello Captain Bryant, this is Lieutenant Benson from Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Precinct 1-6, and I was just calling to confirm that Elizabeth Stabler's transfer request has been processed and accepted. If you could please have her report for her first day tomorrow at 8:00 AM I'd be grateful, and if you have any questions, you know my number. Thank you and have a wonderful day." she left a message and then took a chance look at Elliot again, who was now looking from picture to picture,

"I didn't know until last night that they were going to allow them to transfer here. John actually called me and told me. How he got my number, I'll never know." he spoke quietly, and not directly to her.

"Let me call Richards captain before we start talking. Please?" she continued to look at him as he nodded. He seemed the same, his muscle build was the same, if not more so, but something wasn't right. She could tell, it made her worry, Elliot wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but it was obvious he was now.

Olivia took another deep breath, before looking at the number for Dickie's captain and called. Thankfully, his captain, Captain Taylor actually answered his phone, so Elliot heard her side of the conversation.

"Hi Captain Taylor, this is Lieutenant Benson at Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Precinct 1-6."

She smiled, "Yes, that is actually why I was calling. I was contacted last night that it was processed and approved."

She nodded, "Sure, I can tell him the news." she covered the mouth piece and whispered to Elliot, "I get to tell him that he's been approved to transfer!" she smiled, then put it on speaker before uncovering the mouth piece when she heard a deeper voice than she expected answer,

"Officer Stabler speaking"

"Hello Officer Stabler, this is Lieutenant Benson down at Manhattan SVU, your Captain wanted me to tell you that your transfer request has been processed and approved. Your first day will be tomorrow at 8:00 AM sharp." she used her best commanding voice she could without entirely losing it.

"Wait, it was approved already?" the shock was evident in his voice.

"Yes sir, as you know rapist don't wait for anyone."

"Ugh, yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early then Lieutenant Benson. One more thing though ma'am?"

"Yes Officer Stabler, what can I help you with?" she smiled. She was pretty sure what he was going to ask, but waited for him to ask.

He cleared his throat, "If you don't mind my asking.. Your last name is Benson.. My ugh, my adoptive father had a partner with the same last name.."

She interrupted him to answer, "Yes, as a matter of fact, this is she. What do you go by these days Richard? That way I know what to call ya." she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Wow!" he chuckled, "Hey Liv. Umm, I suppose you can call me Rich now, definitely not Dickie, that'd embarrass the shit out of me."

"That sounds good Rich. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay great! See you then Lieutenant."

They both hung up, and Olivia looked over to Elliot, who was looking everywhere but her eyes. Before she got the chance to say anything to him, her work phone rang,

"Special Victims Unit, Lieutenant Benson speaking, how may I assist you today?"

"Yes, I was notified by Lieutenant Ed Tucker approximately about 7:00 PM last night that I needed to call you. I decided to wait till this morning since I was unsure of when you'd be in your office."

"Okay great, as I said, her first day will be tomorrow at 8:00 AM sharp."

"Thank you Captain Bryant."

"Of course, I will be sure to tell her, and you too. G'bye now."

She hung up the phone, "Rich and Lizzie will both start here tomorrow at 8:00 sharp." she smiled to Elliot, who was looking at a picture, "Whatchya looking at Elliot?"

She must've startled him because he jumped slightly when she said his name, and looked up at her.

"What?

She furrowed her brow, and asked again, "I asked what you were looking at?"

"Oh, sorry, was just thinking back to when this picture was taken.." he picked up the frame that held the picture of the two of them. It was the year he and Kathy had been separated so instead of trying to find dates to the NYPD Christmas Ball, they had went together. She was in a floor length black dress, and Elliot had worn an all black suit.

"That was a great time." Olivia spoke softly, "Why didn't you ever tell me the twins were adopted El?"

"I wish it was that easy of a story." he stood up, to which she did to, she didn't want him to leave. Not again. As if picking up her sense to keep him from going anywhere, he was quick to secure her nerves: "I'm not going anywhere Liv.. I just need to stand if I'm going to tell this to you. Please know that I never meant it be some big secret, and honestly by the time I got into SVU, I never really even thought about it anymore. I was reminded of it shortly after I left four years ago.. Before I start, I think you should at least tell your squad that you _are_ here, but you don't want to be bothered unless it's an emergency."

"Okay.. Give me ten minutes."

Elliot nodded, "I'm going to lay on your couch, so nobody see me."

"Make yourself comfortable. Just no snooping through my stuff Mr. Stabler, understood?" she smiled.

"Perfectly Ms. Benson." he smiled back.

-End Chapter Three-

 **A/N:** Hey all! Sorry this took so long, I had planned to have this up earlier in the day today (Tuesday, 6/16/15) except my internet decided to go down until about 7:00 tonight. Then I had to tweak a few things, since a majority of this was written late last night, and some things didn't make much sense. :) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are still sticking with me on this. Questions/comments/rants? You know how to let me know. As always **_YOU_** do matter, and if you ever need somebody to just talk to, just send me a message. I may not know any of you personally, but I promise to try my best to help you out. \\-_-/


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this.

 **UNTITLED 11:11**

 **A/N:** Hopefully you enjoyed last chapter! I as the writer felt it was decent, but as I've said before, I'm not writing it for me, so who cares really what I think right? Haha, anyhow, as I said for W.W.C., so, so, so sorry for the long wait! Well here is your next installment. Oh! Still deciphering on a name! Shoot some titles my way? Only if you'd like to, just like if you have any suggestions for the story! Thanks  & hope you enjoy this!

 **CHAPTER FOUR:** NEW BEGINNINGS…

Olivia walked out of her office and Fin walked in from the cribs at about the same time. She looked around the bullpen, and took a deep breath.

"You okay Liv? You look like a raccoon, and I know for certain you didn't look like that when we got here this mornin'.." Fin looked and could tell something was off with her.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I think I'm fine. Just surprised with a few things is all." she smiled at Fin, hoping he bought what she said. He seemed content for the time being since he only nodded, but continued watching her carefully.

She took another deep breath, and called everybody over to where she was. She glanced over at Fin, and he nodded, letting her know that he would help her along if she needed it.

"Okay, so here it goes. As most of you saw yesterday, I bolted out of here, and yes, I snapped, and for that, I apologize to all of you. Especially you Carisi, there was really no reason for me to snap at you. I could've handled the news I got better than I did, so again, I'm deeply sorry. Since I know all of you want to know what's going on, the news is that my former partners children put in transfer requests to work here. That alone through wasn't enough for me to go into a tail spin, but as I was reading over their files, I found out they are actually his _adoptive_ children." He was watching.. She could feel it. She stood a little taller, and then continued, "Honestly, I had no idea his children were even in the force, yet alone that they had actually wanted to transfer here. That's what Tucker was here for last night, to give me their files, and to tell me I needed to call their captain's immediately for their immediate transfers." she looked to Carisi, Amanda, Holiday -the new stand in detective- and finally to Fin, who was watching her -noticing her posture- he looked to her office door.

She didn't have to turn around to know Elliot was standing in the doorway. She took another deep breath, turned slightly to see what she had already known. "Everybody, I want you to meet my former partner, Elliot Stabler. Come 'ere El, you can meet everybody now so it's not as confusing later." while he was apprehensive, he walked forward towards her. They were only about fifteen, twenty feet from him, so it took him only a few seconds to get where they were.

"El, this is Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi, Troy Holiday, and Amanda Rollins. Obviously you know Fin already." she smiled.

Fin smirked and held out his hand to him, "Elliot Stabler here in the flesh and blood, and you don't have any visible bullet holes in you, so obviously Olivia didn't kill ya whenever you came in. _When did_ you come in?" Fin asked him.

"Once I saw you two come in and you go off to the cribs, I texted Liv. Thank God her number was still the same.. I'm not sure what I would've done if she had changed it." Elliot chuckled lightly and shook Fin's hand.

"It's good to see ya back here Stabler, we never really saw eye to eye, but you kept Baby-Girl safe and were pretty useful in the interrogation room.. Even if it was sort of unconventional. I just hope you have a great reason for why you've stayed away so long. I'll let Olivia be the judge of that, but anyhow, I'll let shut up now so you -or Liv if she wants/you want her to- introduce yourself a little more." Fin nodded in their direction.

Elliot looked at Olivia, who understood what he wanted her to do, she nodded, and smiled, then started speaking. The nonverbal connection between the two fascinated both Amanda and Carisi both, neither seeing, nor knowing anyone that could speak without saying any words. They kept quiet though as Olivia started with the bare basics of her former partner.

"Well, obviously you've heard me, and now Fin say his name, but this is Elliot Stabler. He was my partner for twelve years. His birthday is October 20, he's a year older than I am, and so he's twenty-eight." she winked and everybody chuckled. Olivia smiled again as she looked in his direction, "I believe if he wants you to know anything else you can ask, or he can tell you. If you or he want to do that though, it'll have to wait, because him and I are going to talk for a while in my office." Everybody nodded their heads and/or spoke their understanding in their own way. "If anybody comes in looking for me, tell them I'm talking to someone important, take a message and tell them I'll get back to them as soon as possible. Fin, you are in charge until I'm done talking with El."

Fin nodded and responded with, "Take as much time as you need Baby-girl, and it's good to see that you're all in one piece Stabler, hope I can say the same whenever you leave today." he smirked. "Oh! And Liv? I'll give Tucker a call and tell him that they start tomorrow at 8:00 so he doesn't come by and interrupt you two."

"Thanks Fin, it's much appreciated." Olivia nodded in Fin's direction, as did Elliot, letting Fin know that he had heard him. Then the two both made their way back to her office. As soon as the door was shut, Amanda spoke up,

"Fin.. Did they ever sleep together? I've never seen Liv smile so much at one person, or have I ever seen her so _connected_ -for the lack of a better word there- with one person. I mean, I wasn't the only one that saw those right?" she looked at Carisi, Fin, and even Holiday wanting one of them to admit they saw it too.

Holiday spoke up first, "I'm not Fin, but I'm willing to bet that they did at least once. I mean, I may not have perfect vision, but the way they looked at each other? Whoooo-weeee Batman, Lieutenant Benson looked like she wanted to jump her former partn-" he was cut off by Fin,

"Shut the fuck up Holiday. Jesus man, she hasn't seen the guy in four years. And to answer your question Amanda, no. No, they never slept together. Plenty of sexual tension to cut it with a knife, but both respected each other too much. Elliot respected Olivia too much to make her the other woman, and to his wife to not break their vows at the time. And Olivia respected herself, and Elliot in a lot of ways, to not let him drag himself down with something like that, and plus Olivia was too loyal to the job then. I didn't see his usual gold wedding ring when he was standing there, so my guess is that his wife finally left him after they whole fuck up that resulted in him leaving here. But don't quote me on that.. You didn't hear this from me, but his wife was a conniving little bitch. They -Elliot and her- had been separated for nearly a year and a half, then somehow he goes home for a night, they sleep together once and somehow, a few weeks later she announces she's pregnant? Not a chance in my opinion.. That's all I'm saying, and Holiday? Watch how you word things around here, there is a lot of people that could take things the wrong way, and then you'll be out of here faster than you can say goodbye." Fin snarled.

Holiday put up his hands, "Alright, calm down dude."

"I said to shut up. Now clam it, before I do it for you. Get back to work everyone." Fin shot daggers at Holiday as he sat down so he could call Tucker -or Fucker depending on the day- for his own Lieutenant, sister, and friend. Holiday just nodded, but kept his hands up for a few more seconds, before sitting down at his own desk and starting on the paperwork that needed to be done.

"I thought we agreed you were going to stay in here until I got done out there?" Olivia chuckled as he sat on the couch and she turned around one of the chairs that were in front of her desk so she could see him, and be by him, but not so close to make it feel like she was on top of him.

"Well.. That _was_ the plan. But this is going to sound so dumb, but I couldn't just couldn't get you out of my head. I hadn't planned on letting anyone see me, but I could tell by the time I was going to retract back in here, you had already sensed I was in your doorway. I could tell Fin noticed the change in your posture, then glanced in my direction, and he saw me, so I didn't have much of a choice but to stay there.." he smirked, but turned into a thin line when he spoke again, "What's up with the freshly cut grass detective out there? Please tell me he hasn't been the one that has had your back these last four years.." he looked at her.

"So I'm not the only one that got a weird vibe from the kid I presume.. His name is Troy Holiday as I said, he's 27 years old, transferred from Buffalo about three months ago after the detective that had my back for the last four years moved out to California because his two kids and their mothers were moving out there. His name was Nick Amaro, reminded me a lot of you in his own way. But we can discuss that later. Have no worries though, Troy will be out of here tomorrow due to Rich and Lizzie thankfully. He puts off a bad vibe to me.. Anyhow.. You think you can share what we discussed now half an hour ago now?" she smiled at him, and he grinned half way back.

"We don't have to right now if you don't want to El.. Obviously we've both been through hell since you left, and if I'm one hundred percent honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you the hell I've been through. I'd rather sit here and rejoice that you're actually alive and well.. And that you're here, in front of me, smiling and gazing at me like you're a love drunk teenager." she chuckled this time.

"For once in my life, I'm able to stare at the woman I believe to be the most beautiful, most Goddess- like, most fierce, most fearless, and most gracious to ever walk this Earth without having to feel guilty because I was married.. I'm not anymore, so I can do it." Olivia blushed more than he had ever seen in their twelve year partnership, and looked down to try to hide it, though it was of no use.

"If it makes you uncomfortable right now Liv, I can come back say tomorrow for lunch and you, the twins, and I could all go somewhere unless of course the trio of you catch a case, or cases." he chuckles himself knowing full well the possibility of that happening are actually higher than most people would think.

"No! I mean no.. Please don't leave.. I really don't want you to leave.. I'm ugh- I'm just not used to having someone call me those things, and even if I was, I'm definitely not used to having _you_ be the someone that calls me those things." Olivia blushes again slightly, but what she decides to say next actually surprises them both. "I know that we just reacquainted ourselves, but would you like to come back to my apartment tonight with me to meet my son..? I mean, if you have something else going on, or like if you're watching Eli or something, that's cool.. I just thought maybe it'd be easier to talk about stuff outside of the place that tore everything apart you know.. But again it's totally up to you, I don't want to push you into something too quickly if you don't want to do it." she rambled on quickly.

Elliot smiled broadly for the really the first time since he'd arrived at the 16 precinct that morning.

"What? Did I say something funny.. or stupid?" Olivia raised her eyebrows to him, not seeing what he would be smiling so broadly at.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are undeniably gorgeous when you ramble because you are either nervous or unsure of yourself?" he asked her, dead serious. She shook her head no, so he continued, "Well, now you can say someone has.. Liv, you are undeniably gorgeous when you ramble because you are either nervous or unsure of yourself. To answer your question, I'd love to come over tonight to meet your son, and to be able to talk in a less private place." he stood up and walked over to her, and squatted down in front of her.

"You really are beautiful for a twenty-seven year old." he winked as he tucked an unruly group of hair behind her ear and they laughed, and it felt so much like the old times -outside of him openly willing to touch her, and her comfort level with allowing him to do it. His hand stayed on her cheek, and she closed her eyes, just relishing in the fact that he was actually here with her.

Elliot saw that she had closed her eyes, and took the chance he couldn't act on all the years they were partners. He knew that this would either get him kicked out of her life, or maybe, _just maybe_ , it'd get him going in the direction he wanted and prayed it would. He leaned forward slightly, and lifted her chin so her lips met up perfectly with his own. He didn't push for anything else, he'd let her dictate how this went. He felt her jump slightly at the feel of his lips against hers, but she didn't push him away. The exact opposite actually.

Olivia felt his other hand, that wasn't cupping the right side of her cheek, gently push her jaw upwards, and braced herself for what all could happen, given with her eyes closed, she couldn't be certain. She has been a sex-crimes detective for seventeen years though, so she had a fairly accurate idea of what he was going to do. Though she was certain what he was going to do, it didn't stop her body from jumping ever so little when his lips attached to hers. When he didn't try to force it, it was apparent that he was going to let her dictate how it went. She smiled against his kiss, then bit his bottom lip slightly. Elliot growled softly, and Olivia instantly was happy she was the one that was sitting down in the chair, because if she hadn't been, they most likely would've been on the floor with her beneath him.

-End Chapter 4-

 **A/N:** 'Ello there! As I said above, I apologize for the abnormally long wait for this one to be uploaded. It shouldn't be too long before I get Chapter 5 up for this one, but as always, I can't promise anything. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, and you continue to come along for the ride. If you're reading my other story, you'll notice the drastic difference how Fin is handling Elliot being back.. It's intentional. :) Next chapter _should_ be up by Monday -July 13- afternoon, possibly a little later. As always, _YOU_ _ **DO**_ _MATTER!_ Don't let anyone tell you differently, and if you get the time, let me know what you think, or just to rant about the long wait. \\-_-/


End file.
